


The Meeting

by Cleo



Series: Bagera Tales [1]
Category: Multiple Fandoms (mentioned), Transporter (Movies), xXx (2002)
Genre: Animals, Crack, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fun, Funny, Humor, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-01
Updated: 2006-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:51:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo/pseuds/Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander meets the new addition to their little family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetaed outside of my on list mate Joey/Xander Cage's input, so please forgive me any mistakes.
> 
> This is an older fic that's based off of BJJones' Sylum vampire universe. It's essentially and AU of an AU.

As Frank entered his home a huge sigh escaped him in relief to be back. The last seventy-two hours had been crazy. The first twenty-four being working out the logistics of the trans-Atlantic transport of one giant gorilla named Kong. Thank goodness we didn't have any problems in flight with him. Wouldn't have wanted to face Methos to let him know I had to ditch his pet monkey in the Atlantic for misbehavior.

The only part that was cause for concern was the transfer from the plane in Panama to the freighter that took us out to Dr. Maturin's Island. Seems like Kong can be quite grumpy when he awakes from a drug induced extended nap. A hundred pounds of bananas did the trick for that quite nicely though. In the end I was glad when we got to the island. I had been looking forward to getting back with my payment for transporting the big ape, after a pit stop in Miami first and the visit to Switzerland in order to give Minerva McGonagall her half of the payment. In the end it was worth all the aggravation and headache. Looking down at his arms thinking that it was definitely all worth it.

"Xander, I'm home!" Frank shouted out. He'd barely had time to shift what was in his arms from getting squished by his mate's pouncing. He laughed as the kisses came and said between them, "You missed me?"

Xander's growled reply was music to Frank's ears, "Of course I missed you. I always miss you. When your not home things seem way too quiet. Not that you make a lot of noise or that I think you do but it just that..."

Frank cut off his babbling with a kiss, "I know, love. I miss you too when we're not together. Come on let's go sit on the sofa. There's someone I want you to meet."

That's when Xander noticed the squirming bundle of black fur in his mate's arm that wasn't around him. "What is that?" He asked pointedly.

"This is my reward or payment for my little transport of Kong to Maturin's Island, remember?" Frank prodded.

"I didn't realize it was gonna be a real one. I just thought it would be stuffed or something," Xander mumbled.

"Well no, it's the real deal. Besides I always tell you nothing but the best and stuffed wouldn't be the best," Frank parried. "So sit down already love and let me introduce you two."

Warily Xander sat next to his mate on the sofa. "Why do I have to meet it? It's not like it's mine." He eyed the bundle that now sat in Frank's lap, with reluctance and envy. It was a black jaguar cub with piercing yellow eyes that were looking at him in mild fascination.

Frank stroked down the cubs back to keep it calm and proceeded to introduce them. Taking his mate's hand and holding it out towards the cub, "Xander, I'd like you to meet Bagera. Bagera this is Xander, my mate. Let him smell you to get used to you."

"Why does he need to get used to me? It's not like I'll be taking care of him now, does it?"

"Xander, he'll see us both as family therefore he'll be looking to both of us for his needs. Here take him while I go and put my bag away," Frank replied as he moved Bagera to Xander's lap and with a kiss left to put his things away.

Xander just stared at the furball in his lap unsure of what to do next. "Well what do I do now with you?" He asked the cub.

After being placed on Xander, Bagera smelled stranger but underneath that he also smelled family. Family being the other two legged that brought him here. The other scent marked this one to show family. I am family now so he needs my scent too. Bagera then proceeded to mark an unsuspecting Xander while licking his face.

"FRANK!" roared Xander.

Frank came running wondering what was wrong with his mate. The site that met him was priceless. He was secretly sorry he didn't have a camera; Minerva would never believe him otherwise. Xander was standing with his arms outstretched holding a squirming Bagera as if he was a particularly vile thing. His face was a vivid red of held in frustration, the bottom of his shirt and all down the front of his pants was wet and it looked as if I walked in on the last few drops of Bagera's gift.

I stifled a chuckle but couldn't hide the smile at my mate's predicament. "Well, love, I did tell you he'd be looking to us for his needs," I said jokingly. The look my mate gave me though meant I was sleeping on the couch and that he'd makes sure the guest room was locked so I couldn't get into it. Damn!

And that is how Bagera the jaguar cub came to live with Frank and Xander.


End file.
